Shinryôsho
by Shiaru's Judg
Summary: Dir en grey Une rencontre dans une infirmerie qui boulversera la vie banale de 2 jeunes hommes qui ne sont pas si différents que ça.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Shinryôsho

Auteur : Shiaru 

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.  
Genre : Yaoi ( qui a dit évidemment ? ) 

Note de l'auteur : J'suis une pauvre auteur martyrisée par ses persos éè

**Prologue :**

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
- Niimura Tooru monsieur. - Où l'avez vous trouvé ? - Dans les toilettes monsieur.

Il garda le silence un moment et reporta son attention vers le jeune homme couché sur le lit. Des cheveux mi-long décoloré , plusieurs piercings dont un à la bouche , il semblait être le prototype même des jeunes d'aujourd'hui. Pourtant les jeunes ne s'évanouissaient pas comme ça , tout seul , au beau milieu des toilettes.

Il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui était toujours à coté de lui et la questionna encore.

- Tu es dans sa classe ?  
- Non.. - Tu es une de ses amies ? - Non plus monsieur. Je le connais uniquement par sa réputation..

Et elle se tut , le rouge aux joues , persuadée d'en avoir trop dit. L'homme recula un peu et s'assit doucement sur un lit innocupé , n'ayant pas perdu des yeux la jeune fille.

- Sa réputation ? Tu peux m'en dire plus s'il te plait ?  
- Mais.. Je.. - S'il te plait. - Il ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite hein ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me frappe ou quoi que ce soit..

Il parut légèrement surpris mais répondit en essayant de la rassurer.

- Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite , ne t'inquiète pas. Alors ?  
- Eh bien.. Il n'a aucun amis , il les fait tous fuir. On dit qu'il a un caractère de cochon et il est très souvent de mauvaise humeur. De plus.. - Oui ? - Ano.. je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler.. Après tout vous êtes..

Il la coupa sèchement , voulant savoir la suite.

- Peut importe. De plus quoi ?

Elle continua d'une petite voix , jetant de temps à autre des regards inquiet vers le corps inerte du blond.

- On raconte qu'il aime se couper.. Ce serait la raison des cicatrices et autre bandages qu'il porte généralement..

Il aquiesca. Il avait en effet remarqué des bandages et autres bleus mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'y pencher plus attentivement. Le silence se fit alors dans la petite salle et la jeune fille demanda timdiement.

- Est-ce que.. Je peux y aller ? J'ai déjà raté un bon morceau de mon cours de Math monsieur.  
- Oui , oui vas-y.

Alors qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie de la salle , il avait déjà porté à nouveau son attention sur le petit corps couché sur les draps blanc. Il se remit debout et saisit délicatement le bras fin encore posé quelques secondes plus tôt sur le matelas. Le brun releva avec précaution la manche du jeune homme et laissa échapper un petit soupir. C'est bien ce qu'il redoutait.

Il se détourna du lit et s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau en soupirant. Il allait devoir attendre patiemment que son «patient» se réveille. Et une petite discution avec lui serait la bienvenue.

Un peu plus tard

Plongé dans sa lecture , une oreillette dans l'une des oreilles il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Niimura s'était relevé et le fixait d'un regard froid.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

La voix du blond n'était même pas étonnée. Elle semblait plutôt indifférente , aussi indifférente que l'était son expression en fait. Il leva la tête vers lui et se redressa , s'approchant du malade. Il lui répondit calmement.

- Tu es à l'infirmerie. On t'a retrouvé inconscient dans les toilettes.

« Oh « fit-il seulement. Le blond voulut avoir se relever mais l'autre l'en empêcha en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule , le forcant à rester à sa place.

- Reste là s'il te plait. J'aimerais te parler un peu Tooru.  
- Je me m'appelle pas Tooru !

Le plus jeune lui lanca un regard noir et l'autre s'assit tranquillement sur le lit voisin et demanda poliment :

- Comment t'appelle tu alors ?

Le regard du petit blond se troubla légèrement devant tant de politesse avant qu'il ne réponde sur le même ton.

- Kyo. Je m'apelle Kyo.  
- Eh bien Kyo , comment t'es tu retrouvé ainsi , par terre , sans connaissance sur le sol des toilettes ?

Kyo fronça les sourcils et répondit , une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- A votre avis ?  
- Je veux Ton avis. Le mien je le connais déjà. - J'ai simplement perdu connaissance ! Ca vous arrive jamais ! - Non. Justement. Alors ? C'est quoi la raison de ton évanouissement ?

- Le blond détourna le regard et sortit du lit sans que l'infirmier ne cherche à le retenir. Il se tourna vers le plus agé et répondit méchamment.

- Vous devriez le savoir ! Vous êtes infirmier non !  
- Je doute que ce soit par manque de nourriture ou par manque d'eau. Je pencherai plutôt pour la cause suivante : bagarre ou racket.

Il observa Kyo frissonner à l'entente des deux derniers mots et il se remit debout sur ces pieds à nouveau. Le blond lui se tourna vers la porte et lorsqu'il fut a portée d'atteinte de la poignée il se retourna vers lui.

- De toute façon ca ne vous regarde pas , je ne connais même pas votre nom. Laissez tomber.

Pendant qu'il avait dit ça leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun pu voir la plaie béante présente dans les yeux du lycéen. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Kyo sortit sans que l'autre ait eu le temps de faire un geste.

Il réagit , certe un peu tard , et sortit à son tour de la salle et lui cria à travers le couloir.

- Kyo !

Le blond se retourna légèrement vers lui , un air interrogateur inscrit sur le visage. Il sourit doucement avant de déclarer alors :

- Je m'appelle Kaoru.

**A suivre...**

_Mon dieu.. je sais pas ce que c'est cette fic OO C'est une subite inspiration et.. voilà le résultat merdouille.. comment je vais faire ????_

_C'est un minimum interessant au moins ? éè Des avis please._

_P.S : J'suis devenue trop accro aux fics Kao/Kyo.. TT Au secours.._


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Shinryôsho Groupe : Dir en grey et... un perso d'Alice nine o

Auteur : Shiaru

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.  
Genre : Yaoi ( qui a dit évidemment ? )

Note de l'auteur : Chapitre 1 commencé pendant mon cours de science alors que je devais noter la synthèse qu'écrivait au tableau ma prof.. Et j'ai même pas honte éè

Bonne lecturreuuh o

Chapitre 1 :

Il avait observé ensuite la silhouette du blond disparaitre progressivement de son champ de vision. Et il était resté là , planté au beau milieu du couloir , un petit sourire absent sur les lèvres. Il ne pensait même pas aux plaies présentes sur les avants-bras du lycéen , il ne songeait simplement qu'à ce faible sourire qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres pulpeuses de « Kyô ». Kaoru pensait que son premier jour en tant que infirmier dans un lycée serait barbant mais l'arrivée de ce jeune décoloré l'avait fait rapidement changé d'avis.

Plus tard

- Tadaima !  
- Okaeri Kao o

Le roux lui dédia un sourire éclatant dès qu'il l'aperçu , assit dans un des fauteuils du salon. Kaoru le lui rendit le mieux possible avant de s'assoire doucement en face de son colocataire. Die ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et l'air préoccupé de son ami lui fit lacher le magazine qu'il était en train de lire.

- Alors ? Cette première journée ?  
- Hum.. Interessant en un sens.

Le roux s'assit plus cofortablement , soulevant légèrement son sweat un peu trop sérant au passage avant de reporter son attention vers le brun.

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ? Rohhhhhh je sais ! Il y a des canons c'est ça ?  
- Die.. Tu pense qu'à ca ma parole ! Bien sur que non. J'ai rencontré un élève.  
- Remarque dans un lycée c'est un peu normal nan ? - Continue et je te raconte pas la suite.

Le roux se tut alors et laissa Kaoru parler , au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci.

- Comme je le disais , on m'a amené un élève cet après midi qui s'était évanoui au beau milieu des toilettes. En l'examinant un peu j'ai vu des bleus et des stries présentent sur ces avants-bras.. J'ai voulu lui en parler après qu'il se soit réveillé mais disons que ca s'est révélé plus dur que prévu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Il n'a pas voulu en parler , il m'a sortit qu'il ne me connaissait pas et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de parler à un inconnu , c'était en gros ce qu'il a dit.

- Et tu l'as laissé partir ? Toi ? Je te pensais plus déterminé dans ce genre de situation.

- Oui et non. Oui je l'ai laissé partir mais je lui ai dit mon nom.

Le roux le regarda perplexe. Où voulait il en venir ?

- Tu crois que tu vas le revoir ?  
- Sans doute oui. Je ne pense pas que c'était la première fois qu'il venait à l'infirmerie.

- Et à par ça il ressemble à quoi ce garcon ? Il est beau ? o

- Depuis quand tu t'interesse aux mecs toi maintenant ? Je ne dirais pas qu'il est beau mais.. il a un petit air mélancolique qui lui sieds merveilleusement au visage. Mais lorsqu'il sourit c'est..

Die fronça les sourcils devant l'air rêveur qu'arborait à présent son ami. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et lui lanca une petite pichnette sur le nez avant de lancer.

- Dis moi.. Je t'interdis de tomber amoureux d'un de tes «patients» hein ! Tu.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me chercher la Die ? Je suis tout simplement intrigué par ce gosse. Et puis tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas homo.

Le roux marmona alors sans que Kaoru ne l'entende.

- Ah oui ça je suis au courant..

- Mr Niikura ?  
- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien..

Kaoru soupira. C'était la onzième filles qui ne se sentait pas bien ce matin. Soit c'était une épidémie de mal de tête et autre soit elles avaient toutes besoin d'une excuse pour sècher un cours. Lorsqu'il eut donné un médicament à la jeune fille et un verre d'eau il se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche et observa une classe ayant cours d'éducation physique. C'était apparement un groupe mixte car il pouvait distinguer la jeune fille qui lui avait amené Niimura après son évanouissement. Bizarre il pensait que les filles et les garcons possédaient des tenues de sport dirrérentes et pourtant...

- Mr Niikura ?  
- Hm..?

- Sauriez vous..?

Mais il avait complètement décroché. Son regard venait de croiser pour la deuxième fois celui de Kyo , le garcon qui malgré lui hantait ses pensées. Kaoru lui sourit doucement mais le blond détourna aussitôt la tête.

- Monsieur ?  
- Excusez moi mais je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller prendre un peu 'lair.

- Mais ?

- Ne vous inquièter pas , je reviens vite.

Il sortit ensuite et se dirigea directement vers le lieu qu'il observait un peu plus tôt. Kaoru s'assit dans l'herbe fraiche et son regard erra doucement sur le terrain. Cette envie de voir le petit blond ne cessait de croitre mais Die était bien loin du compte , il n'était pas amoureux de Kyô. Cette envie était sans doute dûe à l'aura qu'il dégageait en plus de ce secret qu'il essayait de cacher. Kyô par son attitude semblait refuser toute aide pourtant ce que Kaoru avait vu dans son regard semblait être plus un appel à l'aide qu'autre chose.

Une main se posa timidement sur son épaule et il se retourna à moitié vers la personne qui venait de l'accoster.

- Ohayô Kaoru ! Tu prends ta pause ?

- Tiens Tora. J'en ai marre de toutes ses filles qui défilent dans l'infirmerie. Elles se sont toutes passées le mot pour tomber malade ou quoi ?

Tora le regarda de travers quelque seconde avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard interrogateur de son collègue.

- Qu'y a-t-il de marrant là dedans ?  
- Tu n'as pas compris que c'était pour toi qu'elles venaient ?

Kaoru ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa et l'hilarité reprit Tora. - Mais.. t'es sur de ce que t'avance ?  
- Tu devrais écouter discrètement les sujets de conversations des filles de ce lycée toi ! Elles ne parlent que de toi depuis ton arrivée.

Il se gratta la tête d'un air gêné. Ainsi donc elles venaient toutes juste pour lui ? Mais c'était complètement ridicule ! Mais bon après tout c'étaient des filles...

- Tu devrais les mener en bourrique , reprit Tora en souriant , ca leur apprendrait !  
- C'est pas vraiment mon genre , marmona-t-il. Enfin je verrai bien.

Il fixa alors quelque instant la silhouette du petit blond avant de demander doucement :

- Dis-moi. Toi qui travaille ici depuis un petit temps déjà , est-ce que tu as entendu des choses circulant sur Tooru Niimura ?  
- Des choses ?

- Oui , des rumeurs quoi.

- Ano.. Oui j'ai entendu deux, trois trucs sur son compte. Il paraitrait qu'il est victime de brimades par les garcons de sa classe mais pas de tous.. c'est.. ano.. Ce serait Toshiya Hara qui l'aurait prit en grippe en premier et les autres ont suivis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demande ça ?

- Il a atteri à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Il s'était évanoui au beau milieu des toilettes.

Kaoru s'arrêta là. Après tout pourquoi se faisait-il du mouron pour ce gosse ? Il lui avait très bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait recevoir aucune aide. L'infirmier soupira. Il avait décidément un coeur trop généreux et son envie d'aider sans arrêt les gens le perdra sûrement un jour. Tora le regarda , perplexe avant de déclarer doucement en fixant à son tour le lycéen :

- A ta place je m'approcherais le moins possible de ce gosse. Il ne t'apportera rien de bon.  
- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? - C'est juste une mise en garde. Mais dis toi bien que s'il est autant détesté c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Sur la cours de sport

- Allez , tous aux vestiaires !

Les élèves filèrent de suite aux vestiaires , heureux que ce maudit cours soit enfin fini. Il faut dire que le prof était , en plus d'être un pervers , sadique et à chaque cours tout le monde pratiquement étaient en nage. Ils se bousculèrent les uns les autres pour arriver à se doucher le plus vite possible mais seul un élève ne courrait pas comme un fou et semblait attendre qu'ils soient tous dans les douches. Mais apparement son voeu ne fut pas réalisé.

- Tiens le bakayaro jaune nous attendait on dirait !

Kyô n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se cachait derrière cette voix arrogante. Ce n'était nul autre que Toshiya Hara , le mec le plus androgyne qu'il lui ait été donné de connaitre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Il se tourna vers lui , le fixant méchamment. Comme il le présentait Toshiya souriait d'un air mauvais et pour une fois il n'était accompagné que de deux mecs. Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas accompagné de sa bande de dix...

- Mais rien voyons , juste te dire bonjour. A ma façon bien sur !

Il hocha légèrement la tête mais ce fut suffisant pour que ses deux «gardes» commencent à s'approcher du blond. Il recula en froncant les sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de tenter quoi que ce soit pour s'échapper : il avait à présent les bras emprissonné dans l'étreinte des deux lycéens. Sachant pertinnement que résister serait inutile il se contenta de fixer Toshiya qui semblait prendre comme d'habitude un plaisir sadique à le voir pratiquement sans défense.

- Quand vous voulez hein pour me lâcher bande de cons.  
- Oh.. Tooru-chan reste poli tu veux , tu voudrais quand même pas qu'ils se fâchent ne ?

- Pourriture.. , marmona Kyô. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

Toshiya s'avanca doucement et se planta devant le blond. Il leva une de ses mains et très lentement la déposa sur la joue pâle du jeune homme. Comme Kyô ne réagissait pas , il fit signe aux deux garcons de le relâcher et il s'en allèrent , laissant le blond dos au mur face à lui. Sa main retomba mollement dans l'air avant qu'il n'appuie ses mains contre le mur , le blond entre ses bras toujours aussi peu réactif.

- Tu ne réagis pas aujourd'hui koishi ? Quel dommage..

Kyô baissa les yeux vers le sol , s'éfforcant de penser à autre chose. Il savait par expérience que s'il essayait de se dégager c'est lui qui se ferait dégager par les deux molosses de tout à l'heure. Alors il attendait.

- Décidément ce n'est plus très drôle de jouer avec toi..

Son sourire s'aggrandit soudainement et il se pencha pour souder leur lèvres pour un baiser forcé. Le blond qui n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un jour que son bourreau put chercher à l'embrasser réagit vivement et le repoussa brutalement , ne manquand pas de lui mordre la lèvre inférieur.

Kyô s'attendait à recevoir des représailles mais il ne fit rien à part lécher doucement le sang présent sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il eut fini il releva la tête vers le blond et un sourire narquois cette fois naquit sur ces lèvres blessées.

- Je retrouve mon cher koishi !  
- Arrête de m'appeller comme ça !

Malgré la peur qui faisait carrément trembler Kyo il arrivait à lui tenir tête , il fallait qu'il lui tienne tête ! Il en avait marre de se faire avoir à chaque fois.. Il avait une peur bleue de sa bande mais le fait qu'il se retrouve aujourd'hui tout seul avec lui l'effraie encore plus. Car Toshiya était encore plus dangeureux seul. Et il en savait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi takara no ?  
- Parce que je ne t'appartiens pas !

Le blond saisit ensuite son sac avec ses affaires et s'enfuit le plus loin possible , ne sachant pas vraiment où aller. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta , à bout de souffle , il se retourna et constata que plus personne n'était derrière lui. Ouf , se dit-il , pour une fois que je réussis à lui échapper. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et dans un réflexe il mit par terre celui qui venait de le surprendre.

Pourtant ce n'était pas Toshiya. Il écarquilla les yeux. Kaoru..

plus loin

Sa main était toujours levée , cherchant à rattrapper quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qui n'était déjà plus là. La mine complètement décue du jeune homme n'échappa pas aux deux molosses qui étaient revenus auprès de leur chef après avoir vu Niimura s'enfuir. Ils ne firent cependant aucun commentaire et obserevèrentleur chef méditer silencieusement.

En vérité il était loin de méditer. Il était plutôt occupé à se morfondre. Kyô avait refusé qu'il le touche.. l'embrasse même. C'était toujours la même chose. Sauf que la fin d'aujourd'hui était différente à celles auxquelles il avait été habitué. Il laissa échapper un long soupir et son regard se perdu dans la contemplation du ciel. Un ciel qui lui rappellait par son bleu intense les beaux yeux de Kyô.. De son Kyô.

**A Suivre...**

Bordel que c'était dur uu J'étais trop en panne vers la fin Mais j'y suis arrivée héhé ( enfin pas dit que ce chapitre plaise.. , )

Des avis please ? C'est toujours encourageant !


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Shinryôsho

Groupe : Dir en grey et... un perso d'Alice nine o

Auteur : Shiaru

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas du tout.

Genre : Yaoi ( qui a dit évidemment ? )

Note de l'auteur : Et c'est reparti pour un tour xD

Chapitre 2 :

- Je.. excusez moi !

Il s'accroupit rapidement auprès de Kaoru tout en pestant contre lui même. Il aurait très bien pu faire tomber un élève ou

quelqu'un de ce genre mais non il avait fallu que ce soit un adulte et qui plus est l'infirmier de l'école !

- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur , je..

- Calmez vous Niimura , je n'ai rien. Juste un peu mal aux fesses , le coupa-t-il , un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Les joues de Kyô rossirent légèrement en voyant le doux sourire du brun et il détourna soudainement les yeux. Ce sourire

l'éblouissait , lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire et encore moins ainsi. Le blond se releva d'un coup et tendit sa main au

jeune infirmier pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Kaoru cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de comprendre ce qu'il devait faire et il s'exécuta rapidement ensuite.

Il ne put s'empêcher de savourer cet instant où leur paumes se touchèrent et ils relâcha la main du lycéen avec un léger

soupir de frustration.

Il secoua nerveusement sa chemise légèrement froissée , histoire de ne pas avoir une grasse quelconque provenant du sol

sur sa si belle chemise. Sa petite tâche finie , il tâcha d'observer le jeune homme devant lui. Il jetait des regards angoissés un

peu partout et gesticulait beaucoup mais pourtant il restait à sa place , devant lui. L'infirmier fronça soudainement les sourcils.

Rêvait-il ou c'était bien du sang sur l'uniforme du blond ? Intrigué il s'pprocha doucement et tata doucement le tissus. C'était

bien du sang. Il se releva et demanda un peu trop sèchement :

- D'ou vient ce sang ? Tu es blessé ?

- Anoo.. peut être , je ne sais pas mais de toute facon cela ne vous regard..

Il ne put seulement pas continuer sa phrase , Kaoru lui empoigna le poignet et le traina jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là il le fit assoire sur

l'un des lits innocupés avant de fermer les "rideaux" tout autour d'eux. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir avant de saisir un

tabouret et de s'approcher de Kyô.

- Alors , tu t'es bagarré ?

- Non. Lâchez moi un peu merde ! rétorqua-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Comment explique tu le sang sur ta veste alors ?

- ..

Le blond s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre pourtant cela ne découragea nullement le jeune infirmier qui continua doucement.

- Ne va pas me dire que tu as bêtement saigné du nez ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre..

Il se leva et s'accroupit juste devant Kyô qui le regarda avec un brin de curiosité dans le regard. Kaoru le fixa longuement.

- Tu sais , tu peux me le dire si tu as tes règles , déclara-t-il très sérieusement.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche , semblant ne pas croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ce type venait-il bien de

lui dire qu'il avait ses règles ?

- Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? Comme si j'avais mes règles !

Kaoru sourit franchement et répondit en se levant.

- C'est bien , tu réponds enfin plus ou moins à mes questions.

Il se rassit à sa place et le blond daigna se tourner vers lui , sans pourtant le regarder.

- Pourquoi refuse tu de me parler de tes problèmes ?

- Parce que j'en ai pas tout simplement , marmona-t-il en levant les yeux vers le brun. Et arrêter de sourire comme ça vous

m'énervez.

- Comment est-ce que je souris d'après toi ?

Kyô ne répondit pas et descendit vitesse grand V du lit.

- Attends ! dit Kaoru en se levant à son tour. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou quoi que ce soit.

Le blond à la grande surprise de l'infirmier se tourna vers lui et déclara , une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- Me vexer ? Rien à voir ! Vous devriez seulement apprendre à cacher un peu mieux la pitié que je vous inspire !

Et il dégagea violemment le rideau avant de sortir de la pièce.

Kaoru le regarda partir avec un petit soupir déçu. Ce gosse était décidément très réservé , il ne serait pas aisé de le faire se

confier à lui. Il s'assit à l'endroit que venait de déserter le petit blond et se prit doucement la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait

pas comment il pourrait arriver à le faire parler. Il se doutait bien que le rentre-dedans n'était sans doute pas la meilleure

solution mais s'il devait y aller doucement il y serait encore là dans 3 ans. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen , et un sacrément bon.

Il n'avait guère envie de se faire encore repousser ainsi une dizaine de fois , très peu pour lui franchement !

Il laissa éhcapper un énième soupirs de mécontentement avant de décider de se lever. Il rouvrit les rideaux et rangea le

tabouret qu'il avait déplacé. l'infirmerie n'était pas vide mais pas pleine à craquer non plus. Il s'assit ensuite nerveusement

derrière son bureau. Il détestait n'avoir rien à faire et il n'aurait pas été contre un ou deux élèves à admire à l'infirmerie. Au

moins là il aurait eu de quoi faire et il ne songerait pas en cet instant au jeune blond. Il se prit la tête entre les mains à nouveau

en grognant , ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Ce gosse me hante c'est pas possible , pensa-t-il.

- Kaoru !

Le brun releva la tête et fronça les sourcils : Tora venait de surgir dans la salle et le fixait d'un air extrémement sérieux. Kaoru

se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tora ?

- Viens vite !

Et son collègue disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il resta un moment sans bouger , comme pétrifié sur place avant de se

décider à le suivre. Il s'élanca donc le plus vite possible vers l'endroit ou était partit Tora.

Il le rattrappa vite et constata que Tora essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi ce troupeau délèves en face d'eux. Surpris

Kaoru se mit sur la pointe des pieds et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Quatre lycéens étaient en train d'encercler un jeune

homme et tour à tour ils lui envoyaient des coups de pieds. Et personne ne réagissaient. Les autres observaient sans rien dire

la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux et le jeune homme résistait à leur coups et semblait même crier quelque chose.

Kaoru , remit de sa surprise , s'élança à son tour et se jeta dans le cercle que formaient les quatre jeunes. Ce ne fut que

lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur qu'il constata qu'il n'y avait pas un jeune homme mais deux. L'un était recroquevillé sur le sol et l'autre

semblait défendre le premier. Son coeur rata soudain un battement : le agrcon debout n'était nul autre que Kyô.

Il réagit ensuite au quart de tour et se mit devant els deux élèves , bientôt imité par Tora. Il n'aurait su dire quelle fut la réaction

de Kyô à cet instant mais il espérait qu'il était un minimum content. Les autre agresseurs n'eurent alors pas le temps de réagir

que d'autre enseignants leur barrèrent la route et leur montrèrent la direction du bureau du directeur.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Eh bien.. Ca va. Il s'est juste évanoui , il va rapidement se réveiller.

- Et lui ?

Kaoru soupira et garda quelques instants le silence. Le blond c'était autre chose.

- Lui c'est psychologique.

Ils avaient installés les deux amis de malheur l'un à coté de l'autre et tous deux dormaient à présent pronfondément. Tous les

autres élèves avaient été congédié de l'infirmerie et seuls restaient donc les deux lycéens et Kaoru et Tora. Le brun s'était

assis à son bureau et Tora lui , était assis sur le bureau , une tasse de thé à la main.

- Dis moi c'est moi ou tu tiens à ce gosse ?

Kaoru tourna , surpris , la tête vers son collègue qui le fixait d'un air mi-amusé , mi-sérieux.

- Tu divague. Ce n'est qu'un gosse comme tu le dis si bien.

Il avait beau déclarer cela , il sentait bien que Tora avait senti qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Il changea donc rapidement de

sujet , voulant ignorer le rouge qui lui était subitement monté aux joues.

- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Eh bien , commenca-t-il , cela me parait clair. Ces quatres garcons ont voulu soit les rackettés soit juste s'amuser à les

tabasser.

- Hum..

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient agressé les deux ensemble.

- Pourquoi donc ? C'est pourtant plausible. Regarde les ! Ce ne sont pas vraiment des types baraqués , ce sont plutot des

cibles parfaites.

Kaoru ne répondit pas. Kyô venait d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser vivement. Le brun se leva directement et s'approcha

doucement de son lit.

- Comment te sens tu Niimura ?

Kyô ne le regarda même pas et jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers le jeune homme toujours endormi.

- Comment il va ?

- Bien. Grâce à toi , répondit-il en souriant doucement.

- ..

Le blond se leva et posa rapidement les pieds au sol. Il se pencha cependant tout de suite dangeureusement vers l'avant et

faillit s'éccrouler , tête la première sur le sol. Kaoru le rattrappa vite fait , aidé de Tora. A eux deux ils purent le reposer sur son

lit. Mais malgré tout le lycéen reufait de se laisser faire et essaya de els repousser.

- Mais lâchez moi ! Vous..

Ses forces le lachèrent d'un coup et il s'éccroula dans les bras de Tora. Les deux adultes se jetèrent un regard entendu et

Tora saisit délicatement la taille du plus jeune et le recoucha tant bien que mal sur son lit. Le brun remonta doucement la

mince couverture sur le corps frêle du blond et il approcha sa main du visage de nouveau endormi. Il caressa délicatement la

joue de porcelaine tout en jetant un petit coup d'oeil vers son collègue.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se détourna du lit pour venir se rassoire à sa place initiale, sur le bureau. Kaoru

l'observa tel un automate revenir s'assoire et un léger ristus apparu au coin de ses lèvres. Tora le fixait depuis 2 bonnes

minutes maintenant et semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ? Pourquoi me fixe tu ainsi ?

Il sourit doucement et répliqua à voix basse pour ne réveiller aucun des deux lycéens :

- Je ne te savais pas si jaloux Kaoru.. C'est mignon comme tout.

Kaoru piqua un effroyable fard et démentit directement.

- Jaloux ? De quoi donc ?

- Voyons Kaoru ! Te voile pas la face comme ça tu veux ! T'es chiant à la longue ! Avoue le ! Ce gosse te plait , s' offusqua

Tora.

L'infirmier s'avança vers lui et croisa les bras en soupirant.

- Mais toi aussi t'es chiant avec tes questions ! Tu souhaite tellement que ça que je sois attiré par ce gosse ou quoi ?!

Son collègue se leva d'un bond , saisit sa veste et juste avant de sortir marmonna :

- Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Il est normal que je souhaite que celui que j'aime se trouve quelqu'un non ? Tu ne crois

pas ?

Et sans attendre sa réponse il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans les couloirs désertés.

A Suivre...

Shiaru se marre J'aime trop la fin xD je bloquais mais c'est venu tout seul J'ai recommencé complètement ce chapitre

j'espère que ca en vaut la peine uu

Des review ? chibieyes activés 

Bissouus

Shiaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre :Shinryôsho

Auteur : Shiaru

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement '''

Notre de l'auteur : Bon dieu je reprends enfin cette histoire ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop décues par cette suite éè

Bonne lecture !!!! -

Remerciements : à Darkyuki : parce que tu m'as dit que c'était pas grave de mettre autant de temps pour finir de publier ce chapitre et que tu m'as toujours encouragée -

à Sae-chan : parce que tu m'as incitée à finir le chapitre aujourd'hui - sans toi je l'aurais peut être pas fini avant des jours alors... méga merci et courage pour ta fic !

**Chapitre 3.**

Kaoru hésitait. Fallait-il le suivre ou le laisser ruminer ces pensées dans son coin ? Il baissa la tête et s'appuya sur le bureau. Ce cher Tora ne lui rendait pas vraiment la tâche facile à vrai dire. Car certes il n'avait aucune mais vraiment aucune envie d'aller courir après lui mais on ne savait jamais.. Peut être fallait-il régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute ? Peut-être.. Décidément il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Connaissant le caractère de son ex il était sur et certain que s'il le suivait il prendrait ça pour une invitation à se remettre ensemble.. Et il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Leur relation ne ressemblait en aucun cas à celle d'un couple et donc continuer aurait été ridicule non ? Ce n'est pas parce que l'un est extrêmement amoureux que l'autre doit se résigner à ne pas dire qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose par peur de le blesser ! C'était logique non ? Peut être que..

Il fut néanmoins interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix légèrement aigue.

- Vous ne le rattrapez pas ? Vous m'étonnez..

Il releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui adresser cette simple phrase. Simple phrase qui venait de le mettre encore plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il détestait que l'on essaye de deviner ses pensées et ce qu'il prévoyait. Mais alors qu'il allait sortir une remarque acérée il s'arrêta en voyant qui était le propriétaire de la voix. Tooru Niimura le fixait de ses beaux yeux marrons capable de vous transpercer comme si vous n'étiez qu'un vulgaire morceau de plastique.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je selon toi ?

- Parce que c'est votre devoir tout simplement. Vous ne voyez pas que vous l'avez blessé ? Si vous ne vous expliquez pas vous risquez de le regretter.. Maintenant à vous de voir.

Kaoru observa , songeur , le jeune blond. Devait-il l'écouter ? Et ainsi donc devoir mettre de coté sa fierté de jeune mâle ? Oui en fait c'était surtout cela qui le dérangeait : le fait de devoir mettre toute sa fierté et son coté macho au placard ne serais-ce qu'un petit instant. L'infirmier se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur. Kyô , lui , s'était tourné vers Shinya et l'observait silencieusement , attendant de voir ce qu'allait faire Kaoru. Mais tout ce que faisait le jeune adulte c'était se mordre la lèvre et le regarder les yeux dans le vide.

Il soupira alors longuement avant de se redresser vivement et de se tourner vers lui pour lui ordonner d'une voix glaciale :

-Vas-y ! Tu n'as rien a faire ici pour l'instant. Vas le rejoindre avant que je ne t'y emmène de force Kaoru !

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Venait-il de le.. tutoyer ? C'était sûr maintenant qu'il l'avait entendu parler sur ce ton là il n'avait plus qu'une envie déguerpir de la pièce et en vitesse pour ne pas se faire traîner par la peau des fesses par un Niimura enragé. Alors il se remit droit , hocha légèrement la tête devant le regard noir du lycéen et sortit d'un pas vif du local.

ooo

Le blond patienta quelques minutes avant de détacher son regard de la porte désormais à demi ouverte , laissant ainsi le bruit des pas de Kaoru résonnant dans le couloir s'atténuer peu à peu. Il retint un long soupir avant de retirer la couverture qui lui pesait sur tout le corps et de se mettre en position assise sur son lit , face au lit de celui qu'il avait sauvé d'un joli racket.

Le blond l'observa un moment , le regard dans le vague , comme le brun quelques instants auparavant. Le jeune homme étendu sur les draps blanc possédait une peau d'une telle blancheur que l'on aurait très bien pu le confondre avec le drap. Le fait d'avoir les traits tirés n'arrangeaient absolument rien non plus d'ailleurs. Pourtant une certain légèreté s'échappait de ce jeune homme et Kyô le jalousa quelque instant d'être quelque part 'libre'. Ce qu'il ne serait jamais complètement.

Alors qu'il allait mener plus loin sa petite inspection les yeux du frêle lycéen s'ouvrirent soudainement et il se redressa violemment avant de se mettre en boule comme pour se protéger d'un éventuel agresseur. Kyô intrigué se leva de son lit et s'approcha tout doucement jsuqu'a pouvoir s'assoir sur son lit. Il posa alors une main délicatement sur son épaule et murmura doucement d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

-Hey.. N'aie pas peur. C'est fini tu n'as plus rien à craindre..

Il hésita de dire à dire " pour l'instant " et pour confirmer ses dires caressa doucement de la paume de sa main son épaule. Le jeune homme releva alors timidement la tête vers lui et le blond put remarquer les larmes présentes dans ses yeux , prêtes à dévaler silencieusement les joues si pâles.. Kyô sourit alors tristement et caressa très lentement sa joue avant de dire tout aussi doucement que quelques instants plus tôt :

-Je suis Kyô. Et toi comment te nommes-tu ?

Il vit alors ses lèvres trembler , de peur très certainement et elles s'ouvrirent pour laisser tomber un mot presque inaudible que le blond eut toute les peines du monde à comprendre.

-Shinya ne ?

oooo

-Tora ! Tora attends tu veux , fais pas ton borné.

Kaoru sous les conseils ( ou ordres ) du jeune lycéen blond s'était lancé à la poursuite de son collègue et venait de le rattraper. Tora se tourna violemment vers lui , s'arrêtant ainsi de courir et le regarda droit dans les yeux , la colère se reflétant dans ses pupilles.

-Pardon ? c'est moi qui suis borné ? Nan mais pour qui tu te prends Kaoru !

Ils étaient à présent très proches l'un de l'autre et la colère visible sur le doux visible du professeur contrastait atrocement avec le visage froid et inexpressif de l'infirmier. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'un type pareil ?

-Déjà je te demande de te calmer avant de pouvoir débuter une vraie discussion ne ?

-Me.. Me calmer ?! Mais comment veux tu que je me calme face a un type de ton espèce ?!

Kaoru s'approcha vivement de lui et saisit son col de chemise , le regardant en même temps d'un air des plus absent , comme si son corps était présent mais que sone sprit était très loin..

-Si tu me disais déjà ce que j'ai fait de mal hein ? Ce serait déjà un bon début..

Des larmes apparurent dans les grands yeux marrons lui faisant face et il déclara péniblement :

-Mais tu t'en rends même pas compte ! Es-tu devenu à ce point insensible.. ? et hautain ?

L'infirmier haussa les épaules avant de détourner le regard vers quelque chose qui lui inspirerait moins de pitié que son ex.

-Cesse de pleurer tu veux ? Il ne te reste donc pas un minimum de dignité , ajouta-t-il.

Tora se détacha brusquement de son emprise et le fusilla du regard.

-Comment peux tu être attiré par quelqu'un ?! Comment peux tu être attiré par quelqu'un comme Niimura ?!

-Comment ? Eh bien suffit de le regarder pour comprendre. Regarde.

Et sur ce il montra d'un geste de la tête le jeune lycéen immobile dans le couloir , les yeux rivés vers eux. Tora détourna vivement le regard et sans prendre en compte la présence du plus jeune cracha violemment :

-Tu ne crois pas que ce gosse a suffisamment souffert ?! Toi tu ne rends pas les gens heureux , tu les détruits !

D'un air las brun fixa son collègue avant de lâcher :

-Si tu te prends pour exemple c'est foutu , tu l'étais déjà avant que je ne te passe dessus. Oh et puis tu m'ennuies.

Le jeune professeur resta quelque instants immobile , choqué par ces derniers mots. Il se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues et murmura à l'intention de Kyo d'une voix éteinte :

- Niimura.. ne tombe pas dans son piège.

Et alors que ni Tora ni Kaoru n'avaient ne serais-ce qu'esquissé un geste Kyo , sans un regard , avait tourné et s'était rapidement éloigné. L'infirmier soupira et dit , furieux , à l'adresse de son ex :

-Tu es content ?!

Le professeur baissa les yeux , l'air amorphe et dit :

-Très.

Avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

o

Kyô s'appuya contre la vitre en plastique. Sa respiration était chaotique et les battements de son cœur irrguliers. Pourtant il n'avait pas couru. Mais sa respiration et son cœur s'étaent brusquement arrêtés à la vue des deux adultes. Il soupira difficilement et ferma les yeux , essayant tant bien que mal de respirer.

-Kyo !

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais seule lui apparue l'image trouble du jeune infirmier avant qu'il ne els referme. La respiration toujours haletante il tenta de rester debout mais même ses jambes se rebellèrent et il tomba a terre , sur le sol froid.

Il sentit brusquement des bras le soulever et le maintenir debout. Son corps était a présent pris en sandwich entre la vitre et le corps de Kaoru. Réunissant ses dernière forces il réouvrit les yeux et eut presque une attaque en le voyant si près de son visage.

Il articula alors :

-Me touchez pas ! Lachez moi..

Avant qu'il ne retombe dans les pommes.

Infirmerie

Il déposa le corps inerte sur le lit qu'il venait de déserter et il étouffa un soupir. Ce petit blond lui donnerait des cheveux blancs avant l'âge..

Il saisit le tabouret posé non loin du lit et s'intalla dessus , observant le jeune lycéen.Sa main s'égara délicatement dans sa chevelure couleur blé et il l'observa d'un air pensif.

- Vous devriez éviter de faire ça.

Il se retourna en sursaut et trouvé le jeune homme rescapé de la bagarre , éveillé.

- Tu es réveillé Terashi !

Il hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le blond.

- ¨Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas d'après toi ?

- Parce que je suis sûr qu'il déteste qu'on touche à ses cheveux.

Etouffant un enième soupir il retira sa main et s'avanca vers Shinya.

- Parlons plutôt de toi. Comment te sens tu ?

- J'ai un peu mal aux côtes , à part ça.. Mon poignet me fait un peu souffrir aussi mais je suis sûr que c'est passager.

- Sûr ? je peux à nouveau regarder si tu veux ?

- Non , non.. Tiens occupez vous plutot de ça , dit-il en lancant un coup d'oeil au lit du blond.

En effet Kyo venait d'ouvrir les yeux et jetait des regards angoissés dans les quatres coins de la pièce. Kaoru s'approcha alors doucement , un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres et parla calmement pour réussir à calmer le lycéen.

- Eh bien Niimura tu nous a fait une belle peur dis donc ! Tu as fait une belle crise d'angoisse , ajouta-t-il.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune blond dans un geste qui se voulait tout aussi bienveillant que son sourire mais Kyo le repoussa brutalement , reculant ainsi a l'aurte bout du lit en lui jetant un regard mauvais. L'infirmier fronca les sourcils mais ne dit rien devant ce brusque changement de comportement.

Le lycéen prit sa tête dans ses mains et ferma les yeux quelques secondes , se remémorant ce qu'il sétait passé depuis son départ de l'infirmerie. Un léger rire dépourvu de joie s'échappa de ses fines lèvres et il releva la tête , ouvrant les yeux pour la même occasion , vers Shinya qui semblait perdu devant son changement brusque d'humeur.

Il lui dédia un léger et petit sourire rassurant mais l'effaca très rapidement en sentant le regard du brun se reposer sur lui après être aller s'assoire a son bureau. Il lanca alors un regard plein de mépris envers Kaoru et se leva le plus docuement possible pour ne pas s'éccrouler a nouveau , on ne savait jamais. Une fois debout il posa une main sur le matelas et en fit le tour avant de passer devant Shinya qui se laissa faire lorsqu'il lui caressa rapidement la joue. Kyo se dirigea alors vers la porte sans un regard vers Kaoru et ouvrit la porte d'un air décidé avant de la franchir sans la refermer.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient bougé depuis le départ du blond et le jeune brun qui depuis son départ n'avait pas cessé de regarder Kyo s'éloigner par la porte détourne son attention pour la poser sur Kaoru qui était apparement en proie à un énorme dilemne. En effet il semblait hésiter entre laisser le lycéen repartir chez lui sans un mot ou le poursuivre et.. et quoi ? Shinya ne savait pas quelles étaient ces intentions s'il cédait a son envie de le suivre.

Mais il ne tarda pas a le savoir : l'infirmier venait de se lever , faisant trembler son bureau devant la brusquerie de son propriétaire. Le brun se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas vif vers le couloir où se trouvait le blond , occupé à chercher il ne savait quoi dans son sac. Kaoru se dirigeait à présent droit sur lui et lorsque Kyo s'en rendit compte il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse essayer de s'enfuir. Si du moins il l'avait voulu..

Shinya vit enfin ce que son sauveur cherchait dans son sac : son mp3. Mais alors qu'il allait mettre ses écouteurs et tourner le dos à l'infirmier il se vit être pris par le bras et être embrassé.. ? Le jeune brun toujours dans son lit étouffa un petit cri d'étonnement avec sa main. Kaoru venait d'embrasser Kyo ! Et le blond ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser.. Enfin il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir grand chose en fait , il semblait comme pétrifié sur place. Le grand brun le saisit par la taille et le tourna plus vers lui , aussi bien que Shinya ne put plus rien voir de la réaction de Kyo pourtant cela lui sembla clair quand il vit des mains apparaitre dans le dos et sur la nuque de l'adulte.

Il vit alors le petit mp3 toujours dans les mains de son propriétaire tomber sans ménagement sur le sol dur et cela fut comme un déclic pour les deux jeune gens qui se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Kyo fixait Kaoru sans réellement comprendre ou réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.. Venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser ? Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres à présent rougies et baissa le regard en murmurant :

- Tes lèvres me manquent déjà..

Il se baissa alors rapidement , saisit son appareil audio et se tourna une dernière fois vers le brun avant de le gifler et se s'enfuir en courant à travers les couloirs du lycée. Et seul spectateur de la scène Shinya se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit pour ne pas voir l'expression terriblement triste se peindre sur les traits du jeune infirmier.

A Suivre...

Ouhhhh bon dieu j'y suis arrivée OO Après..plus de 4 mois OO J'ai honte... Mais sachez que j'ai d'ore et déjà écrit la fin ( sur cahier certes mais bon ) et que il y aura une suite à cette histoire -

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas trop décues mais il faut me laisser le temps de me remettre dans le bain ''''

Voila big big bisous a toutes et on se retrouve le plus vite possible !!!!! -

Shiaru.

P.S : réponses aux review dans les review justement ''''

P.P.S : J'ai eu mon petit chaton !!!!!!!! Hier ! Et il s'appelle Sushi et est trop trop trop kawai o shiaru en admiration


	5. Chapter 5

Titre :Shinryôsho

Auteur : Shiaru

Genre : Yaoi

Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement '''

groupes utilisé (en partie) : Dir en grey , Alice nine et Dio - Distraught overworld XD

Notre de l'auteur : Chapitre 4 powaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!

Je tiens à déclarer que je ne contrôle plus mes persos çç ils font pas du tout ce qui était prévu --

Remerciements : à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires car c'est ultra motivant pour moi - Et à mon chat qui 'narrête pas de vouloir éffacer mes chapirtes...

Remerciements musicaux : Gackt et Utada Hikaru , deux artistes de jpop que j'avais pas écouté depuis un bail oo

Chapitre 4 :

Il claqua la porte violemment s'efforçant de regarder droit devant lui et de marcher d'un pas sûr dans le hall d'entrée. Un bref regard dans la cuisine lui montra que ses parents rentreront tard pour une fois car un plat déjà préparé est placé sur la table avec un petit mot sûrement écrit par sa mère. Il aimait beaucoup cette ambiance familiale qu'était le souper car c'était un des rares moments où ils étaient tous réunis mais pourtant aujourd'hui il ne fut pas triste de devoir manger seul et se dés haussa rapidement avant de monter directement dans sa chambre , ne faisant pas attention à son chat venu l'accueillir et demander des caresses à son maître.

Arrivé là haut il ne prit pas la peine de refermer convenablement sa porte et la laissa entrouverte avant de s'échouer tel un poids mort sur son lit défait. Il enfuit son visage dans l'oreiller et jura mentalement contre lui même. C'était toujours ainsi : il regrettait chacun des gestes qui sortaient de l'ordinaire , du moins pour lui. Et le fait de répondre au baiser de quelqu'un , d'un adulte qui plus est , ne faisait absolument pas partie de ces habitudes.. Il se coucha sur le coté et passa timidement à nouveau ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ses même lèvres qui avaient touché celles si tentantes de Kaoru.. Une larme coula timidement sur sa joue froide et il l'essuya rapidement en soupirant.

Son premier baiser.. Oh certes il s'était déjà fait embrasser , plusieurs fois même mais jamais il n'avait éprouvé ce.. plaisir ? Il rougit à cette pensée et enfuit à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller. Il devenait fou ce n'était pas possible ! Mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas le nier , le fait que l'infirmier l'ait embrassé ne le rendait pas furieux , loin de la même.. Il se recroquevilla. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

Il n'avait pas à ressentir cette envie.. ce besoin de voir et de toucher le brun , c'était immoral ! Mais surtout très stupide.. Car il le savait , de toute façon pour Kaoru il n'était qu'un jeu.. N'était-ce pas ce qu'avait dit le jeune professeur ? " Ne rentre pas dans son jeu " ? Mais il n'y pouvait rien.. Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment.. et cela lui fit peur.

Quelque chose vint soudainement se coller à lui et surpris il sursauta et se colla au mur. Son regard croisa celui presque inquiet de son chat venu demander des caresses et un "bonjour" jusque dans la chambre. Kyo sourit faiblement et s'approcha de lui en le prenant dans ses bras délicatement.

- Salut Sushi.. ( ndla : viii comme mon chaton - )

Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un ronronnement sonore et le chat s'échappa de ses bras pour poser ses deux petites pattes avant sur sa poitrine , léchant ainsi son cou avec sa langue rêche. Le blond laissa échapper un rire ce qui fit s'arrêter Sushi qui grimpa alors sur son épaule en ronronnant à nouveau comme un camion. Attendri , son maître le caressa doucement avant de se recoucher , faisant bien évidemment attention a ce que le chat ne se fasse pas écraser une patte ou autre. Il laissa sa main vagabonder sur le petit animal a présent couché sur son ventre et fixa le plafond d'un blanc immaculé.

Il n'avait de cesse de penser à Kaoru. Kaoru.. Que faisait en ce moment ? Il devait sûrement bien rire de ce qu'il avait dit juste après qu'ils se soient embrassé.. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher et c'était sorti tout seul. A présent il se mordait les doigt d'avoir parlé et surtout répondu à son baiser mais il n'avait fait que dire la vérité après tout. Les lèvres du brun lui manquaient véritablement.. A peine venait il d'y goûter qu'il en voulait encore. Pourtant il n'était pas capricieux ni même gourmand.. seulement.. seulement quoi ?

Une idée germa dans son esprit et il s'efforça de la rejeter le plus loin possible. Kaoru ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui. C'était donc un jeu et il ne pouvait être amoureux de lui ! Bien sur que non.. C'était juste.. sous le coup de la dure journée.. Oui c'était ça.

Il tenta de se persuader que c'était la seule raison et cela faillit marcher.. Si seulement il n'y avais pas repensé à nouveau. Il se tourna alors violemment sur le lit , enfouissant le plus possible son visage dans l'oreiller sans se soucier des cris de protestations du chat qui avait vite déguerpi.

Il ne l'aimait pas..

o

Il était resté là , couché sur le lit et réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes.. ou plutôt quelques heures ? Il ne savait plus. Tout son esprit était embrouillé. Il souleva machinalement la manche de son c9chemisier , dévoilant les multiples plaies et bleus présentes sur ces bras. Les traces de ses blessures infligées par Toshiya.. Toshiya.. Rien que ce nom le fit frissonner. Il se redressa soudainement et se laissa tomber violemment par terre , ne se souciant guère du mal qu'il pouvait se faire. Il chercha à tâtons en dessous de son lit et sa main finit par attraper une petite boîte noire assez fines ou l'on pouvait voir que des petits mots et des petite photos étaient collées.

Il la ramena en tremblant vers lui et se retint de pleurer en voyant qui représentaient ces photos. Il ouvrit fébrilement le couvercle et saisit la première photo posée sur le petit tas a l'intérieur et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ouvert cette boite.. La dernière fois remontait à.. tellement longtemps.. Lorsque Toshiya et lui étaient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

oo

Flash - Back

- Hey Tooru !

L'interpeller cilla a peine en entendant son nom et continua sa rapide marche vers son casier , installé au bout du couloir.

- Tooruuu-chaaan !

Il s'arrêta net , fermant les yeux pour se retenir de hurler au bout milieu du couloir et attendit que le petit emmerdeur se dépêche de venir à sa hauteur. Ce qui ne tarda évidemment pas et il se retrouva alors en face d'un joyeux petit sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qui a Toshimasa , railla Kyo.

- Hey warumono fais pas cette tête la vie est belle , déclara le jeune lycéen en souriant de plus belle , dévoilant ces dents pas très alignées malheureusement. Tu allais ou ? continua-t-il.

- A ton avis ?

- Casier ?

- Exactement.

Le blond le dépassa alors et fit quelque pas supplémentaires avant de s'arrêter devant son petit casier en métal et fit rapidement son code avant de déposer le peu de bouquins qu'il avait , ne faisant même plus attention aux photos décorant le petit espace qui lui était attribué. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Toshiya qui sourit davantage encore en contemplant les 3 photos collées maladroitement sur la porte.

Elles les représentaient tous les deux lors de différentes soirées mémorables : sur l'une l'on pouvait y voir les deux compères faire un bras de fer et sur l'autre une partie de strip poker. La troisième par contre ils ne se souvenaient pas de quand elle avait été prise et il se garda bien de le dire au blond , c'était le genre de chose a ne pas dire.

Kyo referme le casier et se tourna vers son ami avant de lui sourire doucement.

- Alors ? Quel est le programme ?

- Fête chez Mikaru dès 18 h.. On a juste le temps de passer chez toi pour se changer.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai.. ON est obligé d'y aller ?

Le brun le fixa de travers un instant.

- Euh je te signale que tu voulais absolument y aller hier !

Kyo rougit d'un coup et détourna la tête.

- Oui c'est vrai bon.. ano on y va ? On va être en retard sinon !

Et sans attendre sa réponse il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sortie du grand bâtiment , suivit de près par Toshiya qui n'y comprenait plus grand chose.

ooo

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand , laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux long cheveux châtain lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Il portait pour l'occasion un jean troué a divers endroit et un t shirt sans manche accompagné de nombreux collier , lui donnant un look décontracté et classe.

- Toshi enfin la ! Oh et voici Kyo je suppose ?

- Salut mec -

Le blond resta complètement muet d'admiration devant son aîné. Il était tellement.. wahou ! Se rendant compte qu'il 'n'avait pas répondit et que le regard des deux lycéens étaient toujours posé sur lui il baissa la tête vers le sol , rougissant , et articula très mal :

- Oui , bonsoir sempai.

Il se tordait les mains pour cause de stress et ne releva la tête que lorsque que l'organisateur de la fête dit gentiment :

- Allez venez entrez , restez pas là.

Il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer et Kyo releva alors la tête , croisant le regard furieux de Toshiya. Surpris il n'avança pas et son ami le dépassa en le snobant méchamment , devant le regard interrogateur de Mikaru.

- Il y a un problème , demanda-t-il doucement en le sondant du regard.

- No.. Non non.. Du moins je ne pense pas.

Le brun sourit doucement , donnant l'impression a Kyo qu'il compatissait et le pria à nouveau de rentrer à l'intérieur , ce que fit docilement le blond en rougissant faiblement.

o

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Il se laissa tomber en arrière , dos au mur , la photo toujours a la main. Son premier amour.. Mikaru.. Il soupira. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait rencontré son sempai mais pourtant ca ne remontait pas à 1 ans.. Et cela faisait moins d'un ans que Toshiya avait changé du jour au lendemain , devenant de plus en plus agressif avec lui.

Tout avait débuté le soir de la fête ou il lui avait carrément fait la gueule et a peine adressé trois mots du genre : " passe moi si , passe moi ca " et Kyo n'avait pas tellement cherché a savoir les raisons de cette humeur massacrante , il pensait que cela lui passerait. Il s'était trompé et ce n'avait qu'empirer au fil des jours , leur relation se dégradant de plus en plus.

oo

FLASH BACK

- Toshiya !

Ils venaient d'avoir leur 3ème heure de cours de la journée et se dirigeaient à présent dans les locaux de sciences où se déroulaient bien évidemment leur cours de biologie. La soirée organisée par Mikaru remontait à présent à deux bonnes semaines et les deux amis étaient toujours en froid pour une raison que le blond ignorait toujours. Il avait beau avoir essayé plusieurs moyens pour le savoir , certes des moyens indirects mais des moyens quand même du genre en parler avec un autre ami qui irait en parler a le principal concerné. Mais cela avait échoué , dès que Erina eut prononcé le nom de Kyo il s'était fait envoyé sur les roses agressivement.

Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une solution : aller lui parler directement et le forcer a lui dire ce qu'il avait fait de mal. La gorge nouée a n'en plus savoir déglutir il avait retenu le brun dès l'inter cours et l'avait seulement relâché lorsque tout le monde fut parti. Par mesure de sécurité et pour bien montrer qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent Kyo s'était placé contre la porte , montrant ainsi qu'il était piégé dans la classe.

Toshiya l'avait toisé froidement et n'avait pas cherché a retirer son bras , ne pensant pas qu'il se ferait avoir aussi vite. IL fronça alors les sourcils et dit d'une voix sèche :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Niimura ?

Il ne tiqua même pas a l'entente de son nom et tenta de bien rester zen tout en répondant :

- J'essaye d'avoir une vraie discussion avec toi.

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais son visage reste indifférent , presque glacial. Sa bouche s'étira légèrement en une moue ennuyée et il répliqua :

- Tu sais qu'on a cours là ?

- Je sais et alors ? Si je te laisse partir tu m'éviteras encore plus.

Toshiya le fixe un moment , profondément ennuyé et s'appuya sur un des bureaux de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Que tu me dises ce que j'ai fait de mal , répondit du tac au tac le blond.

Il le fixa un moment , assez surpris et Kyo continua alors sur sa demi-lancée.

- Tu es froid , distant et méchant envers moi depuis la fête chez notre sempai ! Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour que tu sois comme ca ?!

Le brun le regarda alors de nouveau assez fixement avant d'éclater de rire devant le regard médusé du blond. Ce n'était pourtant pas drôle !

- Quoi ? C'est pour ca que tu me fais rater un cours ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

- Mais.. , répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux , ca te fais rire ?!

- Tu es ri-di-cu-le !

Blessé Kyo s'affaissa complètement contre la porte. Il ne sut que dire directement , étant complètement perdu puis il riposta comme il put.

- Ah et pourquoi donc ?! Tu estimes donc que ton comportement envers moi est digne de celui d'un ami ?

Sur ces mots Toshiya se tourna complètement vers lui et le toisa d'un regard mauvais.

- Parce que tu estimes être toujours mon.. ami ?

Tous deux ayant bien évidemment senti l'hésitation du brun a l'énonciation du dernier mot ils se défirent du regard quelques instants avant que Kyo n'explose de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Pardon ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Comment peux tu te considérer comme n'étant plus mon ami après tout ce qu'on a vécu ?! Pourquoi ce brusque changement depuis deux semaines Toshiya ! Réponds moi !

Le brun pendant toute le reproche du jeune lycéen n'avait plus daigné le regarder et s'était lancé dans la contemplation de ses ongles parfaitement peints en noir. A bout le blond s'avança comme une furie vers lui et lui saisit violemment le col , l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

- Tu vas daigner m'écouter et me répondre oui ?!

Toshiya lui lança un regard méprisant et cracha tout aussi violemment :

- Mais tu pige que dalle ma parole ! T'as toujours pas compris que j'en avais marre de toi et de tes simagrées ?! J'en ai ma claque de toi ! J'ai envie de rester avec d'autre gens et de ne pas être toujours collé à.. à.. à une pédale !!

L'emprise qu'exerçait Kyo sur le col du blond s'estompa d'un coup et il baissa la tête.

- Une.. pédale , murmura faiblement le jeune blond.

- OUI , insista le brun méchamment.

Il releva les yeux vers lui et sentit que les larmes devaient être très visible mais il s'en fichait.. Il avait tellement mal.

- C'est.. C'est ainsi que tu me vois ? Comme.. une pédale ?

- Tu as tellement de mal a l'entendre ou quoi , fit-il en se reculant. Tu devrais pourtant t'y habituer ?

Kyo jeta un regard surpris vers lui mais ne demanda plus rien , il n'en avait plus la force. Le brun lança alors comme explication :

- J'ai mis Mikaru au courant.. Tu sais que tu es amoureux de lui , termina-t-il en souriant sadiquement.

Il releva alors violemment la tête et cria :

- De quel droit as tu fait ca ?!

- De mon droit d'ami que j'exerce envers Mikaru ! Il avait le droit de savoir qu'une pédale lui tournait autour !

- Mais.. Je ne t'ai jamais dit quoi que ce soit ! Jamais ! Alors comment peux tu penser que je.. l'aime ?!

- Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer Niimura ! Tu n'es pas discret !

Kyo hésita un moment , les paroles de son 'ex' ami lui allant droit au coeur.

- Mais ca ne t'avais jamais dérangé ! Tu n'as jamais su pour mes penchants et tu étais mon ami !

- Mais maintenant que je le sais ca change tout ! Jamais.. Jamais je ne pourrais être ami avec une telle.. beurk.

Le blond sous le choc s'écarta encore plus de lui et se cacha le visage dans une main. Le brun nullement attristé ajouta en marchant vers la porte.

- Si ca peut t'aider à ta place je pleurerais le plus possible tant qu'il n'y a personne.. Parce que tous ceux de notre classe doivent être à présent au courant que tu aimes leur idole.

Et il sortit en rigolant comme un damné.

Fin du FLASH BACK.

O

Il s'en souvenait encore.. Les paroles et le mépris dans la voix de Toshiya.. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue et il ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. Et les insultes des autres..

O

FLASH BACK

Il venait à peine de franchir la classe qu'il reçu un seau d'eau en pleine figure. Complètement trempé il jeta un regard hagard sur son sac et ses affaires toute aussi trempée avant de regarder devant lui. Une demi douzaine d'élèves lui faisaient face , un sourire moqueur coincé sur toutes les lèvres. Sur le tableau était noté a la craie rouge sang son nom ainsi qu'un petit égal ou il était inscrit le mot "pédale". Surpris il s'avança vers le dit tableau , n'osant vraiment y croire. Il posa la main dessus sans pour autant effacer quoi que ce coi. Il sentait tous les regards braqués sur lui et se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Doucement il se retourna vers eux , les regardant tour a tour comme s'il ne les voyait pas vraiment et questionna :

- Qui.. Qui a écrit ça ?

Seul un long et profond silence lui répondit , le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise. Ses yeux refirent le tour des visages et ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seul élève assis tranquillement au fond , ses oreillettes sur les oreilles mais le regard braqué sur lui , un sourire au lèvre. Il s'en approcha d'un pas vif , ignorant le cri de peur qu'il venait de provoquer en frôlant une élève.

- Toshiya !! C'est toi ne !

Le brun enleva tranquillement ses oreillettes tout en le fixant tout aussi calmement. Il posa ensuite sa tête dans le creux de sa main et répliqua :

- De quoi c'est moi ?

- Tu.. Tu.. Avec quelles preuves peux tu affirmer ca ?!

Le brun haussa un sourcil et pointa du doigt une personne assise derrière le blond. Il se retourna et découvrit le regard sans expression de celui qui l'attirait depuis quelque temps déjà.. Mikaru..

- Quel rapport y a-t-il entre Mikaru et moi ?!

- Tu es amoureux de lui , voila votre 'rapport' , dévoila Toshiya d'un air détaché.

Kyo écarquilla alors grand les yeux. Son 'ex' ami venait de dévoiler a tout un groupe d'élève qu'il était homosexuel et.. qu'il aimait la star de l'école. Il serra les poings , se retenant de pleurer mais aussi de se retourner pour voir la réaction de son sempai. Des voix commencèrent alors à s'éléver un peu partout dans la classe et des ' tapette' fusèrent alors de son coté gauche. Le blond avait toujours détesté ces mots qui désignaient les homosexuels.. ils étaient tellement rabaissant.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte il se jeta alors sur la personne qui venait de l'insulter a nouveau et il ne put s'en empecher , sa rage ayant pris à présent une place trop rgande dans son coeur pour qu'il puisse 'larrêter , il la roula comme il put de coups de poings. Il savait pertinemment que un professeur ou un surveillant pourrait arriver dans la classe a tout instant mais il ne pensait plus a rien , rien du tout , seulement a frapper le plus fort possible pour qu'ils souffrent à leurs tours.

IL entendait vaguement les cris de certaines filles et puis deux personnes essayant de les séparer mais il ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte , plus rien n'importait à rpésent. Il fallait qu'il fasse mal.. Une main lui aggripa fortement l'épaule droite et il entendit une voix lui chuchoter :

- Pars vite avant d'avoir tous le monde sur le dos !

Avant de se sentir pousser vers l'extérieur.

oo

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Aujourd'hui il savait à qui appartenait cette voix : Mikaru. Son sempai l'avait aidé a sortir et a se réfugier dans les toilettes. Kyo n'avait pas compris ce qui l'avait poussé a faire ca mais sur le moment il l'avait remercié mentalement seulement il s'était fait rattrapper.. par Toshiya et ceux qu'il considérait a présent comme sa bande.

Il enfuit son visage entre ses mains , retenant ses lourds sanglots. Ce jour la c'était la première fois qu'il s'était fait tabassé.. la première fois d'une longue série.

Un bruit vint perturber le silence seulement entrecoupé par ses sangltos. Kyo releva la tête. Venait on de toquer ? Intrigué il sécha rapidement ses larmes et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers la porte qu'il ouvrit timidement. Il écarquilla les yeux et l'ouvrit alors un peu plus grand.

- Vous ?

A suivre...

pwaaahaaahaaa XDD se marre Quelle fin ne ? C'est fait exprès je veux des review o 3 review en tout et pour tout ( Ena ma puce tu m'en a fait plusieurs mais bon ca comtpe pas - ) c'est un peu du foutage de gueule comme c'est le total de review de ce chapitre sur les deux sites ou je publie.. Bref serez vous un peu plus généreuse les filles aujorud'hui ? '''' Surtout que je me suis crevée à le finir ce chapitre --

Sinon qui est le ' Vous ' ? Tora ? Kaoru ? Mikaru ? XD A bientot au prochain chapitre qui d'ailleurs , sera du moins j'espère , la avant ma rentrée qui est le 4 -

Shiaru le samedi 25 Août 2007 à 15 h 00.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :Shinryôsho**

**Auteur : Shiaru**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent nullement '''**

**groupes utilisé (en partie) : Dir en grey , Alice nine et Dio - Distraught overworld XD**

**Notre de l'auteur : Mon dieu.. Dernier chapitre de cette fic TT**

**Remerciements : Ena çç ma plus grande supportrice au monde , dans mes bras ç**

**Darkyuki comme d'hab tu m'encourages pis ce coup la on a continué nos chapitres en même temps - Pis tu me suis depuis le début **

**Et bien sûr évidemment toutes celles qui m'ont laissé ne serais-ce qu'un commentaire ca me fait trop plaisir -**

**Remarque Importante : Il y a un lime dans ce chapitre je vous préviens pour ceux que ca rebuterais oki ? éè Je ne dis pas ou c'est ca gacherais la lecture mais bon vous vous doutez bien de comment ca commencer '**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 :**

- Vous ?

Surpris il recula d'un pas , manquant de s'étaler par terre. Devant lui se tenait le brun apparemment assez gêné car il regardait tout à fait ailleurs et lorsqu'il rencontra par inadvertance le regard du blond il baissa immédiatement les yeux. Kyo haussa un sourcil et se sentit d'un coup terriblement faible face à lui. Il avait honte de son état. A quoi devait-il bien ressembler avec ses yeux bouffis par les pleurs et ses vêtements froissés ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- En fait je passais dans le coin et je me suis dis..

- La vérité , coupa-t-il.

Kaoru un peu gêné détourna les yeux vers autre chose mais son regard retourna presque immédiatement sur la tête blonde lui faisant face. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler , lui qui avait l'air d'être tellement mal en point. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras le prit soudainement et il dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas agir selon ses envies.

- J'avais envie de te voir , souffla-t-il.

Il fit un effort surdimentionné pour ne pas parâtre surpris et afficha une expression indifférente à cette phrase qui lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle quelques secondes.

- C'est tout , demande-t-il sèchement.

Il ne voulait pas montrer à quel point ces si simples mots l'avaient touchés.. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau se faire 'trahir' , il ne le supporterait pas une seconde fois. L'infirmier sans rien répondre au blond tendit alors une veste et il la saisit fébrilement , faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher ni effleurer cette main qui lui paraissait si douce.

- Tu l'avais oubliée à l'infirmerie.

- Merci.

Un silence pesant s'installa d'un coup et Kyô serra un peu plus le morceau de tissu contre lui. Il ne savait que dire.. surtout après ce que Kaoru lui avait balancé à la figure. Ce n'était pas très futé de lui déclarer cela , surtout après qu'il eut entendu leur conversation [ Tora et Kaoru qui se disputent pour rappel.. . Mais alors qu'il allait dire quelque chose , n'importe quoi l'adulte le précéda.

- Je crois.. Je crois que je vais y aller. Désolé.. de t'avoir dérangé.

Kyo resta en apparence complètement stoique mais il ne cessait de penser qu'il jouait malgré lui le jour du méchant actuellement. Il soupira faiblement et l'observa tourner les talons , lui tournant ainsi le dos avant d'hésiter et de se stopper net dans sa course. Le blond ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils. Que ?

- Est-ce.. est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

Il ne répondit pas et Kaoru interpréta cela positivement.

- Pourquoi.. Pourquoi avoir dit ça ?

Le lycéen rougit furieusement et s'appuya contre la porte , essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de son corps.

- Qu'est.. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui , faisant claquer sa langue à cause de son tic dû à l'anxiété.

- " Tes lèvres me manquent déjà.."

Le blond baissa les yeux vers le sol , tremblant assez fortement à présent. Il mordilla nerveusement son piercing à la lèvre inférieur et balbutia maladroitement :

- Je..

Il releva d'un coup les yeux vers celui qui le troublait depuis tant de jours déjà et eut soudainement pitié de voir tant d'incompréhension dans ce regard habituellement si chaleureux. Il se détourna alors vivement et annonça d'une traite :

- Tu me plais c'est tout.

Il ne vit donc pas la réaction du brun et c'était tant mieux d'après lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je.. Bref.

Et sur ces derniers mots il ferma la porte sans un dernier regard vers le brun. Il s'écroula alors silencieusement sur le sol et eut profondément envie de pleurer tellement son coeur le faisait souffrir. Pourquoi ? La sonnette retentit de nouveau et Kyo surpris se releva et l'ouvrit a nouveau. Là il n'eut cependant pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit qu'une paire de lèvres vinrent happer les siennes dans un tendre ballet auquel il ne put s'empêcher de prendre part.

L'infirmier avança alors un peu plus en collant le blond complètement contre lui et Kyo en cet instant fut totalement perdu dans tous ses sentiments qui se bousculèrent ainsi que ses pensées. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait envers Kaoru et savait que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas bien mais il ne le pouvait plus se le cacher , il était définitivement attiré par ce grand ténébreux au coeur tendre et à la fois si cruel..

Alors lentement il tenta de prendre encore plus goût à ce baiser qu'il savait si interdit. Il ouvrit timidement un peu plus les lèvres et tenta de découvrir un peu plus la bouche de ce qu'il osa appeler tout aussi timidement son 'amant'. Kaoru posa sa main sur sa nuque , le collant encore plus à lui , soudant carrément leurs corps l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. De l'autre main le brun ferma doucement la porte avant de la poser sur la taille de Kyo pour coller leurs deux bassins, étouffant le gémissement de surprise de son amant en l'embrassant plus langoureusement.

L'infirmier à la limite de l'impatience mordilla frénétiquement la lèvre inférieur de son amant , s'amusant avec son piercing. Un goût métallique emplit leur vorace baiser et Kaoru suçota alors la pauvre lèvre comme pour se faire pardonner. Il se relâchèrent enfin alors à bout d'oxygène mais le brun refusa qu'ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et serra encore plus farouchement la taille de son amant avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la crinière blond , humant son léger parfum.

- Ka.. kaoru ? Qu'e..

Il s'arrêta net en lâchant un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun se poser sur cet endroit si sensible qu'était son cou. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement en le sentant titiller sa peau tendre et ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'onde de plaisir qui venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet. Il dégagea inconsciemment son cou pour laisser plus de territoire à maltraiter a son amant et ainsi recevoir encore plus de ce plaisir qui n'aurait jamais du venir jusqu'à lui. Ses mains se posèrent instantanément sur sa nuque a son tour et celles de Kaoru vinrent saisir sa taille avant de le soulever. Kyo referma es jambes sur sa taille et enserra plus fortement son cou , faisant se rencontrer ainsi encore plus leurs entrejambes déjà bien excitées.

Le brun remonta alors son visage vers son vis à vis et l'embrassa à nouveau cette fois très chastement avant de l'approfondir devant l'impatience du blond. Le lycéen passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux mi long et fixa alors son amant , le souffle court et les lèvres rougies. Kaoru ressouda alors leur lèvres très soudainement en un baiser assez torride qui laissa pantois le jeune homme qui l'observa les faire reculer légèrement. Kyo ouvrit alors la bouche mais n'osa parler et le brun colla leurs fronts et murmura tendrement :

- Laisse moi.. Laisse moi t'aimer..

Le blond pour seule réponse ressouda leurs lèvres dans une étreinte désespéré avant de resserrer l'étau de ses jambes autour de sa taille. L'infirmier ne voulant pas se défaire de son amant s'éloigna lentement de la porte d'entrée pour rentrer dans le salon où Kyo se laissa tomber , juste à coté de la table basse. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux allongés à terre , le brun ayant suivi le 'chemin' de son amant. Le canapé se trouvait à même pas deux mètre d'eux mais aucun ne s'en souciait , ils se désiraient tellement fort que plus rien autour n'existait.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Kaoru ici et maintenant afin d'oublier.. Mais alors que la voix du brun allait s'élever il le coupa directement et dit en le suppliant du regard.

- S'il te plaît.. ne dis rien et agis..

Le blond reprit alors sa bouche et commença à caresser les fins abdos à travers la chemise pas entièrement boutonnée. Kaoru s'arqua en arrière afin de l'enlever avec l'aide du lycéen tout aussi impatient que son aîné.

Leurs gestes étaient précipités , leurs regards brûlaient littéralement devant la vision de l'autre complètement abandonné dans ses bras et Kyo ferma les yeux en sentant Kaoru défaire avec une lenteur incroyable les quelques boutons de sa propre chemise. Lassé et frustré il commença a laisser vagabonder ses mains sur les épaules du brun tout d'abord , les caressant très légèrement avant de descendre sur les pectoraux bien dessiné , contournant les tétons déjà dressés. Il s'amusa du faible gémissement lâché par Kaoru lorsque ses mains s'aventurèrent par "mégarde" à la limite du pantalon avant de remonter telle une araignée vers le haut de son torse.

Il sourit sadiquement avant de se baisser , le brun lui ayant entre temps enlevé sa chemise , et lapa d'un coup de langue bref l'un des bout de chairs.

Effet immédiat évidemment et l'adulte laissa échapper un pur et simple gémissement de frustration qui fit agrandir le sourire du blond. Il entreprit alors de lécher happer et mordre toute autour des deux zones tout en les évitant bien entendu , se délectant des gémissement et supplications lancées par son amant. Il sentit des mains entreprenantes se poser alors sur ses fesses cachées évidemment par son pantalon et nullement gênées celle ci entreprirent quelques instants de les caresser avant de revenir sur son ventre plat et recouvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Elles glissèrent alors vers le bouton qu'elle défièrent presque instantanément avant de s'arrêter la , le blond ayant caché son visage dans son cou , lui faisant ressentir a quel point il avait chaud de par son souffle brûlant lui chatouillant sa peau sensible.

- Kaoru.. Je..

Il ouvrit timidement les yeux , ne sachant pas où se trouvait son amant. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce , chercha le moindre vêtement ne lui appartenant pas sur le sol. Rien. A part ses propres affaires bien évidemment. Pris d'un gros doute il se releva , ignorant la douleur sourde résonant dans ses reins.

- Kaoru ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et il parcourut vite la maison a la recherche du brun qui lui avait pris son coeur , prenant a peine le temps de mettre son calecon.Il s'arrêta net.Que venait-il de penser ? Que.. Qu'il l'aimait ? Il se dirigea alors vers le hall d'entrée ou se trouvaient la veille les chaussures de l'infirmier et Kyo tomba a genoux sur le sol. Les larmes apparurent dans ses grands yeux marrons et il ne fit rien pour les stopper. Son corps prit par de légers soubresauts se recroquevilla et il commença a sangloter. Ses chaussures n'étaient plus là. Il était parti.. sans un regard ni une parole.. rien.

Kaoru avait piétiné son coeur. Comme les autres.

- Tooru ? Tooru qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

Il se retourna , un faible espoir visible dans ses yeux baignés de larmes. Mais ce n'était que sa mère venant de descendre du premier étage. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes et se redressa en tremblant.

- Vous êtes rentrés depuis longtemps ?

- Facilement deux bonnes heures , nous sommes allés directement nous coucher , excuse nous. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien chéri ?

Facilement deux heures ? Ainsi Kaoru avait dû le baiser et repartir aussitôt qu'il s'était endormi.. Il regarda sa mère qui le fixait l'air inquiète et il voulut répondre que oui , il allait bien mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Et tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras.

Kasumi était complètement dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait tant bien que mal calmé son fils qu'elle avait remorqué jusque dans sa chambre et à présent elle tenait son portable entre ses mains. Elle savait pertinemment que Kyo refuserait de lui parler alors elle n'avait plus qu'une solution : appeler un des amis de son fils. La japonaise composa alors le seul numéro inscrit dans le répertoire en dehors de ceux familiaux et attendis en se rongeant les ongles la sonnerie.

La sonnerie retentit et elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte , faisant apparaître la silhouette longiligne d'un jeune adolescent.

- Te voilà !

Il entra sans plus de cérémonie et ne sacha pas son anxiété.

- Où est Tooru ? Je me suis dépêché comme j'ai pu !

- Dans sa chambre.

- Est-ce que je ?

- Oui oui vas y monte.

Le brun enleva rapidement ses chaussures et monta avec empressement. Connaissant la maison il se dirigea directement dans la chambre du blond sans toquer. Et il eut un choc en le voyant recroquevillé par terre , contre le mur. Il s'approcha lentement du lycéen et s'accroupit à ses cotés ; observant sa poitrine se soulever irrégulièrement avant qu'il ne murmure doucement d'une voix peinée :

- Kyo.. C'est moi , Toshiya.

Un reniflement sonore lui répondit et le brun posa sa main sur son épaule en affichant une mine de plus en plus inquiète. Kyo releva alors faiblement la tête et éclata a nouveau en sanglots en murmurant :

- Par.. Pardon.. me laissez plus tout s.. seul.. Pardon..

Peiné Toshiya se rapprocha et le prit dans ses bras , le serrant doucement.

- Chut c'est promis , on serra la.. Pour toi. Calme toi..

Il mu mura alors avec toute le tendresse qu'il éprouvait en cet instant des mots rassurant à l'oreille du blond qui se laissa bercer. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent alors petit à petit et Kyo une fois calme se colla à Toshiya.

- Tu es vraiment la ?

Sa voix était toute cassée par la tristesse et les pleurs et le brun l'enserra plus fortement.

- Pardon Tooru.. C'était complètement.. stupide de ma part.. Pardon..

Le lycéen sourit faiblement et regarda son vis a vis.

- Je suis tellement.. content.

A ces mots les larmes réapparurent dans les deux orbes marrons et Toshiya sans esquisser le moindre geste murmura :

- Tooru.. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ne ?

Kto le fixa un moment sans répondre avant de baisser les yeux , rigolant légèrement.

- Je..

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et chuchota :

- Kaoru.. Il est venu.. ici.

Toshiya resta immobile devant cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante et ne faisant pas attention à ce qu'il venait de ressentir à l'instant il l'attira contre lui en demandant calmement :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Je.. je peux pas , sanglota à nouveau le blond.

- Dis moi.. Il t'a fait du mal..? ou..

- Non.. Non..

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour te mettre dans un tel état Tooru ? Dis le moi..

Kyo se détacha violemment de lui et le fixa en se relevant , désespéré :

- Il m'a baisé ! Cet enfoiré m'a baisé !

Et il tomba à genoux , la tête contre le sol.

- Et moi je lui ai fait l'amour , murmura-t-il.

Le lycéen l'observa un instant , ne sachant pas quoi faire. Kyo exposait la son coeur complètement blessé alors que le sien saignait terriblement. Il s'approcha à tâtons et le serra fort contre lui , le coeur serré , se retenant de pleurer.

Les deux lycéens furent déposé devant le lycée par Kasumi qui ne pipa mot de tout le trajet , faisant confiance à Toshiya pour remonter le moral de son cher fils. Elle leur fit un signe de la main en partant et Kyo resta la , debout et immobile devant le portail , les yeux rivés vers ses pieds.Le brun soupira faiblement et s'approcha de lui , lui posant la main sur l'épaule en un signe réconfortant avant de le pousser a avancer dans ce lieu qu'il désignait comme étant maudit à présent..

Aucun d'eux ne fit attention aux regards curieux et surpris des autres élèves , Toshiya car il s'en fichait allègrement et Kyo parce qu'il refusait de les voir. Alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers le bâtiment le brun se fit accoster par sa bande , ce qu'il redoutait depuis toute a l'heure. Le blond lui ne paniquait absolument pas de se voir entouré de tous ses bourreaux , a vrai dire il espérait secrètement qu'ils le tuent par mégarde afin d'apaiser son coeur a l'agonie..

- Hey Toshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec le minus ?

- Ta gueule Kiyoshi , je traîne avec qui je veux ok ?

Tous se regardèrent , étonnés. Toshiya leur lança un regard emplit de mépris et de pitié.

- Vous me faites pitié avec votre air de play boy a deux balle ! Grandissez bordel ! La vie est trop courte pour qu'on la gâche de cette façon !

Et sur ce il agrippa le blond aux pensées quasi suicidaire et s'arrêta net en voyant tout un attroupement de filles se faire juste devant le bâtiment.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

Il essaya de se frayer un chemin en passant par le coté opposé ou se trouvait apparemment le centre de l'attroupement et il réussit enfin a passer en lâchant une poignée d'injure a celles refusant de le laisser passer. Il se rendit seulement compte un peu tard certes qu'il avait lâché le blond et qu'il s'était éloigné du groupe. Le brun replongea alors dans la masse grouillante et l'appela.

- Tooru ! Hey Tooru !

Kyo releva la tête vers lui , le regard inexpressif. Il le fixa quelque instant avant de se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'il régnait. Il en chercha vaguement les causes avant d'abandonner et de se diriger vers son 'ami'. Une fois a nouveau réuni ils rentrèrent enfin dans le hall et Toshiya étouffa un long soupir de contentement.

- Mais franchement qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? T'as vu ca To..

Il s'arrêta net en voyant l'expression du blond. Il se tourna alors vivement vers ce qui pétrifiait complètement le blond et lui aussi s'immobilisa.

- Que ?

Il lança alors un regard vers l'attroupement qui commençait à s'éloigner et commença a paniquer. Il attrapa la main de Kyo et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'extérieur ou il se rebella et refusa d'avancer de nouveau vers le groupe qui se dirigeait lentement vers le portail. Le brun le fixa , complètement perdu dans l'attitude de son ami. Kyo baissait les yeux vers le sol , refusant de montrer a quel point il était mortellement touché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Kyo déglutit difficilement , se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour répondre d'un air le plus détaché possible.

- J'attends.. que tout cela se finisse..

- Mais.. mais.. tu n'as pas le droit ?! Tu... ce n'est pas encore fini !! Il faut y aller ! Ne serais-ce.. qu'une.. qu'une dernière fois Tooru ! Ce n'est pas encore terminé !

Kyo releva les yeux vers lui et les détourna vivement , les mains dans les poches.

- Tu ne comprends pas.. Ce n'est pas terminé Toshiya.. car ca n'a jamais commencé.

Un pâle sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et le brun sentit son sang bouillonner dangereusement. Il agrippa alors violemment son bras de nouveau et le traîna jusqu'au grand groupe , ignorant ses protestations.

- Ne discute pas !

- Mais.. !

Toshiya relacha enfin son bras une fois qu'ils furent au premier rang , en face du brun qui regardait de l'autre coté. Toshiya , s'assurant de la présence de Kyo a ses cotés cria dans sa direction :

- Kaoru !!!

L'infirmier se tourna vers lui , son sourire disparaissant un bref moment de son visage. Kyo lui ne put plus en supporter et baissa les yeux dès qu'il se tourna vers eux. Il ne supporterait pas de croiser son regard.. Non.. Une larme tomba timidement le long de sa joue glaciale et il se sentait perdre petit a petit pied alors que Toshiya attendait une réaction de Kaoru qui ne vint cependant pas.

Le lycéen brun saisit fébrilement son poignet et il releva la tête vers lui , voyant son air contrarié il regarda dans la direction qu'il avait déserté et il se maudit pour avoir fait ca.. Kaoru venait de faire un grand signe d'au revoir à tous les élèves présent et s'était détourné d'eux avant de franchir le portail , au même moment où les genoux du blond lâchèrent ainsi que ses pleurs refoulés.

Le souvenir de la pancarte où l'on annoncait la mutation de l'infirmier lui revient au yeux au moment ou il se cacha le visage entre les mains.

Il partait.. celui qu'il avait appris à aimer.. Celui qui lui avait pris sa virginité.. Qui lui avait rendu le sourire.. Celui qui lui avait volé son coeur.. Et qui l'avait piétiné..

FIN.

**... Oui , oui vous avez bien lu... C'est la fin... De cette histoire ci -**

**Il y aura en effet une suite ! Car je vais pas vous laisser sur une telle fin -**

**Alros au programme : Die va faire son come-back , Tora... euh... , Toshiya... va changer héhé , Kyo aussi , Kaoru... hum hum... et Shinya aussi va revenir XD**

**Ca en fait du monde ne -**

**J'espère sincèrement avoir un p'tit mot ( même quelque phrases..) de toutes celles ou ceux qui auront lu ma fic jusqu'au bout et qui l'auront un tant soit peu appréciée - Les remarques sont bien entendus accueillies a bras ouvert -**

**Alors voila encore une p'tite fic de finie... Seulement ne vous attendez pas à une suite très bientot ( demain par exemple ) je suis tellement à plat que... j'en serais pas capable. Je vais prendre quelque congés d'auteur et revenir avec des diées plein la tête -**

**D'ici la je vous remercie chers lecteurs et lectrices qui me mettez chaque jour du baume au coeur...J'espère écrire encore beaucoup beaucoup de fic - Alors a très bientot ( comme je peux pas me passer de fic ' )**

**Bisous**

**Shiaru , le 10 septembre à 21 h 20.**


End file.
